Peptalk
by Sarmaren
Summary: While Sam (and Blaine) are in New York, Santana hears about Sam's desire to model, as well as his insecurities. Afraid some of them might be because of things she's said to him in the past, she makes sure to get some alone time with him to give him a pep talk. GKM prompt, full prompt inside.


_GKM prompt: __While Sam (and Blaine) are in New York, Santana hears about Sam's desire to model, as well as his insecurities. Afraid some of them might be because of things she's said to him in the past, she makes sure to get some alone time with him to give him a pep talk. Said pep talk leads to a blowjob (nice and slow like this . /5efcbf2c71c11d3d82a204da06d2e802/tumblr_mwvgndeo0a1swb1nro1_ ), and then the blowjob leads to sex._

_I'd like Santana to be all about pleasing Sam, making sure to tell him how good he looks, hot hard his abs are, how big his dick is, how good he's fucking her. Some body worship in there would be great. He makes her come at least a couple of times, boosting his ego, and then comes inside of her._

* * *

><p>Santana pushed the heavy loft door open, she reeked of fried food and she was tired of the uniform she wore home from the diner. She took her coat off and hung it up on the rack before spotting Sam on the couch, well technically her bed and she rolled her eyes. She had completely forgotten that Trouty and Bowtie were visiting. He looked sort of upset when he looked up at her. Sam nodded in her direction and she responded with a barely-there-wave back.<p>

"Anyone else here?" She asked as she gathering some clothes, Sam shook his head no and she sighed in relief. It was getting too fucking crowded in the loft. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower. That Guppy was occupying her space didn't bother her as much as it usually would, he actually looked to sad to give him grief about it.

After a quick shower she changed in to a white tank top and black shorts and headed back to the livingroom. Sam was sitting there aimlessly flipping through channels. She noticed his still sad looking face and it kind of reminded her of a lost puppy.

"What's up Guppy?" She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing." He tried to smile and even Santana had to admit it was kind of cute how bad of a liar he was.

"My Mexican third eye can tell that you're lying, come on, tell Antie Tana." She joked, trying to lighten his mood somewhat. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Your Mexican third eye huh?" He smiled genially this time and she nodded, her pearly whites showing behind her full lips.

"Oh yes, my Mexican third eye knows everything at all times." She reached for the remote and turned the television off before turning to him again. "And I think you should tell me whats got you down, cause I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

"Why would you even want to help me? Don't you hate me?" He looked down at his hands in his lap.

She sighed and ran her hand through her thick hair. She used to hate him because he dated Brittany, she found his impressions stupid and he was a geek, but even she had to admit that he was a sweet guy. She looked at him and turned his head so he could meat his eyes.

"You're actually a good guy Sam, probably one of the best guys I know." She draped one arm around his middle, half hugging him, half leaning over him. "If you tell anyone I said that I'll hunt you down." She joked and felt Sam give a chuckle.

"No one would believe me anyways." He didn't know what brought this on, Santana had never been a touchy person, even when they dated, but he liked it. She was warm and smelled good. His hand landed on her waist and his fingertips came in contact with her skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on or what?" She ignored the way his calloused fingertips tickled her lightly and looked up at him instead.

Sam sighed heavily, it didn't feel very manly to be insecure about the way he looked and knowing Santana he was sure that she would make fun of him, but when she didn't move away he figured she wasn't going to let it go.

"I need to loose weight, the modeling agency basically said that I was fat." He mumbled as he avoided her looking in to her eyes.

Santana didn't let the shock show on her face at his confession, instead she let out a little laugh and lifted up his shirt to expose his abs.

"You mean your nonexistent fat right here?" She ran her hand over his warm skin, feeling the muscles under her fingers. "Or here?" She continued to lift his shirt and ran a hand over his chest.

"Santana..." He tried to push the fabric down but she was too fast and somehow she got his shirt completely off, leaving him in nothing but his jeans.

"Oh yeah, there is so much fat everywhere." She continued on sarcastically, her hand sliding over his shoulder and chest, down toward his pants.

Sam tried to shift away from her, her hands on his body, mixed with her barely there clothes and breath against his neck was causing some stirring in his lower regions and he didn't want Santana to notice, that would be embarrassing.

Santana got more comfortable on the couch, lying down completely with her head in his lap looking up at him with big eyes.

"You're sweet too." She reached up and stroked his cheek in a very unlike Santana matter. "You don't need to lose weight, you probably have the best body I've ever seen."

"On a guy right?" He smirked down at her, oblivious to the way he stroked her hipbone with his thumb. "I mean, I've got the best body you've seen on a guy?"

"Well..." Santana looked down to his hand quickly before meeting his eyes again. "Not really."

Before Sam had the time to react Santana was kissing him. Her full lips pressing against his and her hand still cupping his cheek. Sam responded within moments, kissing her back and groaned when he felt her tongue running over his lower lip. He slid his tongue against her own and he was sure he heard Santana moan but he couldn't be sure because her hands were trailing over his body again. Her nail scratched one of his nipples lightly and the other was working on getting his belt undone. It was new and familiar at the same time as he remembered their make out sessions two years ago, but her kisses now were more passionate.

"Santana..." He breathed out against her lips "What are you doing?" She didn't answer, just kept kissing him as she got his belt and jeans undone and her hand sneaked in to his boxers and really, how was he supposed to be thinking about her motives when she pumped his shaft so perfectly in her small hand?

When Santana was sure that he wouldn't ruin the moment by talking she kissed down his throat, nibbling on his earlobe on the way. She hadn't held a real dick in a long time but she was sure that he was bigger than anyone she'd had before. As she kept kissing all over his upper body, her tongue running over his nipples and abs, she laid down on her stomach beside him. She never stopped touching him.

"Off." She gestured to his pants and Sam immediately obliged, pulling down his jeans and boxers to his ankles. His already hard cock almost slapped Santana in the face as it was released from it's confines.

"Shit..." At first she didn't do anything, just stared at the hard dick in front of her "You' are fucking huge." She looked up at him, a look of almost awe on her face as she took a hold of him again and stroked up and down. After a few pumps she leaned over him a bit more and licked along the length, from bottom to top.

"Oh my God." Sam was torn between closing his eyes in pleasure and watching Santana as her pink tongue ran across him. One of his hands rested on the small of her back as the other gathered her long hair up to be able to keep watching her. When she sucked on his cockhead he groaned and his hips buckled slightly.

Santana slowly moved down the length of his dick, her lips tight around him as she hollowed out her cheeks. Her tongue ran along the side as she slowly pushed her head up and down, getting used to the feeling of having a dick in her mouth again. After a little while she slowly pushed down deeper until she felt herself almost gagging and she pulled up just as slowly.

"Fuck San." Sam groaned as she took more of him in her mouth. The hand that was on the small of her back reached down and pulled on her shorts, he wanted to see her amazing ass. Santana seemed to get it because she quickly sat up and removed her shorts and top, leaving her in only a push up bra.

"You're so hot." She mumbled against his lips before kissing him and then lying down again. She quickly took him back in her mouth, circling the head with her tongue. She tickled his inner thigh slightly with her nails as she took more of his dick in her mouth. She pushed herself down as far as she could go, the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat. She traced the vein along his dick with her tongue and circled the head every time she before she went down again. She pulled off of him for a second.

"Your dick is the biggest I've ever seen." She panted slightly and moaned when Sam's finger massaged her scalp and she slowly ran her tongue over his cockhead before sucking lightly on it.

Sam pushed up slightly against her but mostly let her take her time worshiping his dick. He held her hair up with one hand and the other stroked along her spine, down toward her ass. She arched in to his touch, pushing her behind up as he gripped one cheek and squeezed lightly. His hand continued down and found her wet slit, he felt Santana moan around his dick when he brushed his finger against her clit. Loving the way it vibrated around him he did it again, circling her clit in slow circles to match her slow movements.

Santana tried to move against his hand but their position made it hard so she quickly gave up and instead surrendered to his teasing. She took his balls in her hand and massaged them softly as her other hand stroked the part of his dick that she couldn't get in her mouth. Sam had never felt so good in his life, her mouth and hands giving him new hights of pleasure. Sam pushed one finger inside of her to keep himself distracted from her actions and she groaned around him.

"Sam, fuck you're driving me crazy." She pushed herself up but kept stroking him. "I want you to fuck me, I wanna feel you inside." She kissed his abs and up his chest.

Sam was felt like he was going crazy with all her slow movements so when she got up he was more than ready to fuck her.

"Lay down." He moved off the couch and watched as Santana removed her bra before lying down and spreading her legs.

"I want you so bad." She whispered once he was on top of her. Sam kissed her roughly, biting down on her lower lip as he positioned himself against her. He slowly pushed in, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh my God." It hurt a little as she adjusted around him but the pleasure soon ran through her entire body.

"You're so fucking tight." Sam groaned as he started moving against her, his head on her shoulder. He fucked her with deep hard thrusts. She felt better than anyone he'd ever fucked. Her legs locked around his waist and she bit down on his shoulder.

"You're fucking me so good baby." Santana held on to his shoulder and back, her nails were probably leaving marks but she didn't care. "You're so big."

Sam smiled down at her and picked up his pace. He moved one of her legs so it rested against his shoulder and he could reach deeper inside of her. The new position caused Santana to cry out loudly, he kept hitting that one spot inside of her that made her thighs shake.

"Sam, you're gonna make me cum." She ran one hand down his upper body, feeling the muscles clench under her fingers. "I love your abs."

Sam felt her clenching around him and he quickly reached down and rubbed her clit in fast circles and took one of her nipples in her mouth. He loved of flexible Santana was, she was basically doing a split underneath him.

"You wanna cum on my dick San?" He released her nipple and looked down at her blissful looking face.

"Yeah, you're fucking me so good," She panted as her entire body was starting to tighten because of the orgasm that was so, so close "Make me cum, please."

Sam picked up his pace slightly and pinched her clit and it was all Santana needed to fall of the edge. She moaned his name over and over as her body shook. Sam kept fucking her, drawing out the orgasm as long as he could as he kissed her shoulder, neck and he felt Santana relax he moved away so her leg didn't have to be stretched over his shoulder. He smiled triumphantly at her.

"Good?" He mumbled against her lips. It felt pretty great knowing that he could make Santana Lopez come completely apart.

"Fucking amazing." Santana was sweating and panting and her entire body felt weightless, but it didn't stop her from pushing at his shoulder. "Sit down, I want to ride you."

Sam moved so he sat in the middle of the couch and Santana didn't waste any time and immediately straddled him. She took him in her hand and lifted herself up and slowly slid down on his dick.

"You look fucking great like this." Sam's hand landed on her hips as he assisted her in her movements on top of him. She rode him hard, lifting herself almost all the way off him before dropping down on him hard. Every time their skin slapped against each other, creating rhythmic noises. Sam moved one hand from her hip and instead massaged her breast and rolled her nipple as his lips sucked and bit on the other.

"You feel so good." Santana whimpered and threw her head back and her body arched against him, she could already feel her second orgasm building in her stomach. She pushed herself against him harder, using his shoulder as leverage causing him too lean back against the couch. She looked at his sweaty chiseled body appreciatively before leaning on close to his ear.

"Your abs are so hot." She whispered. "So hard and ripped." She moaned before nibbling on his ear lobe.

Sam put his hands back on her hips and held her still before thrusting up against her. She was clenching around him again and he wanted to make her cum once more.

"Hold on." He grunted before pushing up as hard as he could against her, positioning his feet against the floor and thrust strongly against her.

Santana was gripping his shoulders tight as Sam picked up the pace. She closed her eyes tight and whimpered against his neck. Mumbling a mix of curses, his name and oh gods she came faster than she thought she would.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Sam!" The orgasm ripped through her hard and fast and it wasn't long before Sam's pounding made her sensitive cunt clench around him again.

"Fuck San, are you gonna come again?" He sounded almost teasing even though he was breathless and he felt her nod against his neck. "Don't come yet." He slowed his movements until he was barely moving anymore.

"Sam," She almost pouted, "I was close." Sam lifted her up with ease and for a second she was afraid that he would leave, but instead he moved so he lied against the back of the couch on his side.

"I'll make you cum again." He assured her with a smirk as he tugged her down. She positioned herself with her back against his chest and threw her leg over the back of the couch, making the perfect angle for Sam.

Sam moved one arm under her neck and his hand found her breast while the other stroked her clit in lazy circles.

"Sam, I want you inside, I need your dick." She moved against his hand and his dick, her hips rubbing against his length. When Sam made no move to position himself and instead kept of with his teasing movements, Santana reached down and grabbed his cock and pushed herself down on it.

"How can you still be so tight?" Sam bit down on the back of her neck as he started moving. His trusts matched his slow rubbing and lazy kisses against her skin. It was almost intimate.

"I can't believe I actually got your dick to fit inside me in the first place." She turned her head and kissed him, their tongues batteling, and hands touching everywhere they could reach. Sam could feel himself getting close so he picked up his movements and Santana met him each time. Her soft behind pressed against his lower abdomen and one of her hands were in his hair scratching his scalp.

Santana felt the heat in her stomach spread once again and it felt like it would be the biggest orgasm yet. She was clenching the couch with the hand that wasn't clenching his blonde hair. She was pretty sure that there would be a bald spot on his head if she continued.

"Sam, I'm gonna cum, can I cum?" Her thighs were shaking and trembling but she wanted his approval.

"Cum babe." He groaned, he was really close too but he had promised that he'd make her cum one more time. He bit and sucked on her neck, leaving marks as he went and his finger rubbed her clit faster. "I wanna feel you coming all over my dick."

Santana wanted to reply but she couldn't speak, she could barely breath as her body went rigid for a few seconds before her entire body buckled against Sam and she came harder than she had ever cum before, the force of her orgasm and Sam's thrusts making her squirt on the couch. She pressed her head against the couch as she let out guttural noises and sounds she didn't even know she was able to make.

"Ah fuck San!" Sam grunted, feeling her clench and then the wetness that coated his dick and thighs. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He buried his face in her neck as he came inside of her, shooting spurt after spurt of hot white cum inside of her. When he came down, Santana was still trembling in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He didn't move from her, even as his dick started to soften. Santana didn't answer immediately, she barely had the energy to turn to look at him, making him slip out.

"I've never done that before." She smiled exhaustedly at him. "No one have ever made me squirt."

"Really?" Sam smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you were fucking great." Santana felt her eyes close. "Wanna go in to Rachel's room and sleep? She's working late."

"Sure." Sam chuckled and moved off the couch and picked Santana up. "That spot on the couch is going to be fun to explain."


End file.
